Shes Worth It
by Elphiex03
Summary: What happened after Santana's grandmother rejected her. Brittana. One-Shot.


I can't believe this. To say im heartbroken is an understatement. Why did I think this would go well in the first place? I should of known better. Finn. Fuck you, Finn. Saying you love me, forcing me to be "accepting" all at once. I was going at my own pace, and I was fine with that, God.. why couldn't you have just minded your own god damn buissness! Brit never pressured me... she just stood by my side understanding. But no, Finn and the rest of that god forsaken glee club had to give me all this crap about a safe haven and for once in my life I felt some reassurance from someone else other then my love. Making me think everyone would be this way. But no. Here I am, sitting in a kitchen I will never be able to return to crying to myself.

*BZZZZ*

Call from:

Brit Brit 3

Oh boy...

"Hello?"

"Hey Santana, how'd it go sweetheart?"

Oh God... I could hear her smiling though the phone, with such hope and reassurance. Thats all it took for me to break down again.

"San? Santana, whats wrong?"

**sniff** "Brit, can I come over?"

"Ofcorse! Are you sure your ok to drive?"

"Yea, I'll be there soon"

"Alright, please be careful! Ok? I love you"

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath...those words.

"I love you too"

After I closed my phone, I could hear foot steps. I looked up and my grandmother was staring at me intently. I felt uncomfortable under her gaze but I looked back. She was standing at the other side of the room like she was allergic to me. I felt sick. I shifted my eyes downward took in another deep breath and said goodbye. I looked up again, she just shook her head and left the room again.

In the state that I was in it probably wasn't the best idea to drive, but I literally had no choice. So I was careful as Brittnay said, and soon enough I was at her house. I turned off the ignition and looked to her house to see Brittnay was sitting on her front porch waiting outside for me. I un-did my seat belt opened the door and walked towards her. She got up and did the same. When she got to me, for the moment, no words needed to be said. She just held me, where I turned my head against her chest loving the feeling of her warm embrace. Then she kissed my hair, took my hand and lead me inside.

When we got inside her parents and Rory were sitting on the couch watching tv. Her mom looked at me seeing I was tear stained and smiled at me apologetically. I smiled back as Brittnay lead me upstairs. After we got to her room I sat on the edge of her of her bed as she gently closed the door behind her. I kept my head down looking at my intertwined fingers, when I felt a slight dip on my right side, and arms around my own. She put her head on my shoulder and said

"We can talk about it when your ready, no rush" in a sweet hushed tone, and kissed my temple.

I looked up and to my side stared in to her eyes and said "she didn't accept me, She wants nothing to do with me. I am no longer her granddaughter"

She looked at me with such hurt in her eyes. I turned my body towards hers and encircled my arms around her waist, and I started to cry, once again. After a while of staying in that position, Brittnay took one of her arms from around my shoulders and positioned her hand under my chin and gently made me look up at her. I was no longer crying but I was sure I looked a mess. She cupped my face and softly rubbed her thumb back and forth against my cheek. She closed the gap between us and kissed me. No make out session, or anything of that matter, just parted lips against one another. She pulled away looked into my eyes and said

"Now you listen to me. Ok? I am so proud of you. You have been so strong, and have come so far. Don't let this set you back. Who knows what the future will hold? Maybe one day your grandmother will come around, just give her time. But in the mean time know this. You are so loved Santana. The glee club loves you, your parents love you, my parents love you, lord tubbington loves you... I love you. And we'll get though this together, I will never leave you. I will be by your side, always."

I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheeck.

"What would I do with out you?"

She smiled and we kissed once more.

Brittnay rested her forehead against mine and said"Stay the night?"

"Ok" I smiled and nodded.

I was to tired to change, and Brittnay was already in a night gown so I just took off my shoes and slid myself to the back of her bed and under the covers. Brit got in with me and wrapped her arms around me. I put my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arm around her waist, going into a deep sleep almost immediately.

I knew this wouldn't be the end of my hard ships, if anything this was only the begging. But if it meant I got to fall asleep like this for the rest of my life? It's worth it.


End file.
